


Confession In The Form Of A Song

by nbp_writing



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, First Kiss, M/M, Standrew - Freeform, Worth It, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbp_writing/pseuds/nbp_writing
Summary: Steven wanted to confess. He sang to Andrew, wonder how the rest of the day will go.





	Confession In The Form Of A Song

**Author's Note:**

> song: UwU by Chevy

Steven couldn’t help but have his cheeks stained with pink dust. His eyes were filled with stars from just wondering what it would be like…What it would be like to have a future with the one person he held close to his heart. He had been gushing about Andrew to Adam and Annie for the past couple of months. Doing the things that you do when you fall for someone. He sang love songs, stalked his Instagram, and looked at their photos together. He would never admit it but Steven is hopelessly in love with Andrew.  
The honey-haired boy could smile and that would be enough to make Steven lose track of time, He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful boy seated next to him. Once they both finished their day of work and were done for the week (Steven was a florist and Andrew was a waiter. They usually walk home together) Andrew turned to talk to Steven, “Hey Steven wanna hang?” The silver-haired boy paused for a second before answering his question, “Yes, I would love to hang out.” They exchanged a smile and off they went. They decided to go to a cafe not far from Andrew’s apartment. Steven had on a peachy pink sweatshirt that was tucked into high waisted mom jean shorts. Andrew had a mustard yellow shirt with skinny jeans on, Steven thought that it suits Andrew quite well especially with his honey-colored hair and green-ish eyes. They sat down at a table next to the large window, the sun shone on Steven and that alone made Andrew’s heart flutter. He could feel his cheeks start to burn up a little but he paid no mind. While at the cafe the two boys just kept staring at each other and at times the other would get caught and turn his head away in embarrassment. Both of their cheeks were dusted with pink or red but neither commented on it. After a while, they decided to go back to Andrew’s apartment and he let Steven stay the night. Once at the apartment they sat on the couch and admired each other. Steven somehow got some courage to tell Andrew how he feels, “Hey, I have to tell you something,” Andrew’s head perked up at his statement and the look on his face said something along the lines of keep going I’m interested. The silver-haired boy opened his mouth to continue “Well more like sing you something,” Steven said with a cute little smile. He rummaged around his bag carefully taking out his ukulele, he placed it on his chest and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He started to strum. “I'm starting to feel some sort of way, you give me goosebumps every day,” Andrew gives a little giggle. “And when you look at me and smile I wanna say, I think you're okay” He strums another little tune that follows after the line, “Your stupid face makes me insane,” Andrew laughs and Steven smiles. “My heart feels like it's trapped in cellophane,” Steven’s cheeks match the shade of his sweater, “And every time I try to unwrap the pain I feel so ashamed.” Bigger smiles now, “Oh but you don't know how I feel mhm.” Steven looked down not wanting the other boy to see him blushing, “It's like every day I'm running uphill.” Andrew looks at him with a soft look in his eyes, “Why can't I just spit it out and tell you right now.” Steven looks up at the boy he’s fallen for, “That you're the one I want.” Andrew scoots closer, “Out loud,” He places a hand on Steven’s cheek, “I guess I'll stop here and not hint at all.” It's clear he’s hinted too much “That you're the one I've fallen for...But if you ever think of me as anything more.” Andrew rubbed his thumb on Steven’s cheek, “'I’ll be here at your call.” With that Andrew sweetly kisses Stevens forehead. “That was really beautiful. You have a beautiful voice Darling,” Steven shot a look of surprise, “...Darling? Did you just call me Darling?” Steven started getting excited. He shot what Andrew thought was one of the cutest smiles he’s ever seen, he couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or falling for Steven even more. To be honest, though it was probably both. “Yeah I guess I did,” Steven planted a quick kiss on Andrew’s cheek. They couldn’t help but just smile and blush at each other.”It’s getting late, should I go?” “No!” Andrew covered his mouth then calmly spoke again, “I mean don’t go please.” Steven looked at Andrew softly, “Okay then I'll stay.” They headed to Andrew’s bedroom, both boys were about to pass out on the couch but decided that a bed would have been more comfortable. Andrew let Steven use some clothes that were too big for him. Steven wore plaid pajama pants and an oversized white tee. The honey boy thought he looked adorable. He joined Steven in bed and they cuddled while drifting off to sleep Morning came and neither boy had work that day. Andrew had woken up to make Steven and him breakfast. “What's on the menu?” Steven asked, Andrew, turned around to see a messy-haired Steven hugging a corgi plushie that Andrew had scattered somewhere in the room. “Pancakes,” Steven let a small smile show on his face. Andrew served them both pancakes kissing Steven’s forehead before setting his plate in front of him. A small thanks is all that comes out of Steven. Andrew heard a small tone that signaled him receiving a text. He read it and turned to Steven, “Hey Adam just asked if we wanted to go to lunch with him and Annie.” “Sure I don’t see why not,” Steven suddenly had a surprised look on his face, “We should probably tell them about us.” Andrew realized this as soon as his now-boyfriend said this, “We probably should tell them,” He and Steven just giggled. “Don’t worry about it now Darling, we’ll figure it out when we're with them.” the silver-haired boy smiled at the cutesy nickname. It was 11:30 am and the pair was getting ready to go meet the A-squared duo. Steven was able to go to a store nearby and buy some clothes. He wore a short-sleeve white tee with an unbuttoned black and white striped button-up shirt, black skinny jeans, and white hightop converse. Andrew, on the other hand, had a slightly oversized beige sweater that’s french tucked into white jeans, and gray vans to finish the outfit. The cute duo goes out to Andrew’s car to go to a small restaurant. They make small talk but Andrew mostly listened to Steven jam out to songs that came on the radio. Once they got to the restaurant Annie and Adam were already sat at the table. The two walked over forgetting they were holding hands, “What’s this?” Annie asked looking at their hands. “So I guess this is how we’re telling them,” The four laughed at Andrew’s statement. The A squared duo started asking questions and the couple was more than happy to answer them. Lunch was delightful and full of laughs. The gang decided to spend the day together just doing friend things. They got ice cream and went to an empty park swinging on swings and going down slides. It was a bit chaotic. After everything, they all decided it was time to go home. Andrew took steven home, “Alright then,” Andrew would never admit it but he was a little upset about his boyfriend leaving. “I guess we’ll see each other soon,” Andrew just nodded. “Do you want a kiss?” Andrew nodded again. Steven leaned forward and pressed his lips against Andrew’s. Once he felt Andrew’s smile everything was complete.


End file.
